Changes
by kopakanuvafan20
Summary: Sequel to Back up Plan L. What changes will Revan and three Force wielding Senshi bring?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Harry Potter, and Sailor Moon

Here is the sequel to my most popular story Back up Plan L.

* * *

There was a flash of fire in the backyard of a house in Juuban as a Phoenix appeared with five people holding onto its talons. The Phoenix changed into Harry as there were three flashes of light. "Welcome to your new home" said Harry

They all looked at the two story house in front of them that was done in a western style. "Ami could you take the ship out and put it in the center of the yard" asked Harry

"Sure" said Ami

Ami took the ship out of her sub space pocket and put it in the center of the yard. Then everybody backed up to the house as Mission asked "Won't your neighbors notice a ship appearing in your backyard"

"No they won't because of the wards" said Harry

"Wards" asked Mission confused

"Think of them as force fields powered by the Force" said Harry

"Ok" said Mission

Harry took out his sword and pointed it at the Ebon Hawk. It grew back to its original size taking up the whole yard. Ami then took out HK-47 and T3-M4 as Harry brought them back to their original size. Revan then activated them as HK-47 asked "Query: What do you need of me"

"You can go set up your own area in the basement HK" said Harry

"Statement: Thank you Master" said HK-47

He then walked into the house as Harry said "Stay in the ship T3 and keep it running"

T3 beeped in confirmation as he rolled into the ship. "Well I guess we should be heading home" said Minako

"How long has it been" she asked

Ami took out her computer and checked. "It has been a couple of weeks. We have about two weeks before school starts again" said Ami

"When do you go back to school" asked Harry

"September 1st" said Ami

"That's when I go back to Hogwarts" said Harry

"That's convenient" said Minako

"Yeah" said Harry

"I guess I should get going" said Minako

"Bye Harry" she said

She gave him a hug and a kiss before leaving. "I guess I should be going too even though I don't think my mother will be home" said Ami

"Could you load the system's data into the Ebon Hawk's navigation computer before you go" asked Harry

"Sure" said Ami

Ami went into the Ebon Hawk as Harry led Revan, Mission, and Hotaru into the house. "Why do you go put your stuff away while I get Mission settled in" said Harry

"Ok" said Hotaru

Hotaru went upstairs to her room as Harry turned to Mission and said "Let's do the knowledge transference spell first before moving on"

"The what" asked Mission?

"Harry is going to copy the all the languages he knows into your mind" said Revan

"You can do that" asked Mission

"Sure" said Harry

"You mean you didn't notice that Revan was the only one that understood Zaalbar before we left Taris" he asked

Mission thought it over realized that it was true. "You did this while we were going to Dantooine" said Mission

"Yes" said Harry

"When we did it the first time, we received all of the languages that Revan knew" he said

"So now I will get all those languages along with the native languages of your planet" said Mission

"Well not all of them" said Harry

"Just two" he added

"You mean there is more" exclaimed Mission

"Yes" said Harry

"Just think about my planet as a mini galaxy" he said

"There is that many" said Mission shocked

"Yes" said Harry

"You will be learning one of the most spoken languages, English, and the native language of the country you will be living in, Japanese" he explained

"Ok" said Mission

Harry and Mission sat down in front of each other as he grabbed her hands. "You will have a headache when it is over" said Harry as he started

All of the languages that Harry knew were copied and put into Mission's mind. When it was over Mission grabbed her head groaning. "I told you would get a headache" said Harry

"Don't worry it will pass soon" said Revan

Ami then came in through the door and said "All done"

"Thanks Ami" said Harry

Ami gave him a hug and a kiss before she left. Harry then went outside and took out his sword. He touched the point of the sword to the ship and disillusions it. Harry then puts his sword away and walks back to the house. He then contacted T3 saying "T3 head to the first, second, and sixth planets in this system and do a complete scan of them. Report back to me when you are done"

T3 beeped in confirmation and the ship took off. Harry turned around to go inside but saw Revan standing in the doorway. "That's Mercury, Venus, and Saturn isn't it" said Revan

"Yes" said Harry

"Why are you having T3 check them out" asked Revan

"To see if anything survived" said Harry

"Besides it's not like we need the ship right now anyways" he added

He then went back inside and saw Mission was feeling better. "Feeling better" asked Harry

"Yes" said Mission

"That's good" said Harry

"Jinxy" he then shouted

A house elf wearing a butler outfit appeared. "What do you need of Jinxy" asked Jinxy

"Revan and Mission will be staying with us for now on" said Harry pointing to both of them

"Jinxy will get two more house elves then" said Jinxy

He disappeared and came back with two more house elves wearing maid outfits. "Binky will serve Mistress Revan and Slinky will serve Mistress Mission" said Jinxy pointing at them

"Just call us if you need anything" said Binky and Slinky

They both then disappeared as Jinxy asked "Anything else"

"Yes" said Harry

"Mission will be staying here with Hotaru while Revan will be coming with me to Hogwarts" he said

"Yes sir" said Jinxy as he disappeared

"What were they" asked Mission

"They kind of look liked Vandar" said Revan

Harry started laughing so hard that he fell to the ground grabbing his ribs. After a couple of seconds of this Revan yelled "WHAT'S SO FUNNY"

"Vandar…a…house elf" said Harry while laughing

A few minutes later Harry finally calmed down. "You mind telling us what a house elf is now" asked Revan

"They are servants for wizards and witches" said Harry

"THEY'RE SLAVES" yelled Mission

"No" said Harry

"They like serving families. You should have seen how happy they were when I first showed up" he said

"So they get paid then" asked Revan

"No" said Harry

"They find it insulting to receive anything but kindness as a reward" he said

"The most my family has gotten was to get them to wear clean outfits. Because most house elves wear pillowcases" he explained

"Pillowcases" said Mission bewildered

"Yes" said Harry

"Even the ones at Hogwarts were pillowcases. The only difference is that it has the Hogwarts emblem on them" he explained

"Anything else" asked Revan

"The only way to free them is to give them clothes" said Harry

"What do you mean by that" asked Mission

"You have to give them an article of clothing deliberately, not from doing laundry" said Harry

"Oh" said Mission

"Anything else" asked Harry

"What did he mean he get two more" asked Mission

"All of the Potter family house elves stay at the main estate unless needed. They only go out to the other house when someone is living there or to keep up the general upkeep of the house" said Harry

"Jinxy is the head house elf. So that is why I called him to tell him" he explained

"Ok" said Mission

"Any more questions" asked Harry

"No" said Mission

"Alright then" said Harry

"Slinky" he shouted

Slinky appeared with a 'pop' and said "Yes sir"

"Please lead Mission to her room" said Harry

"Yes sir" said Slinky

"Follow me" she said

Once they were gone Revan asked "What did you mean by me coming with you to Hogwarts"

"I can't do the magic you can" she added

"I think you can" said Harry

"How" asked Revan

"Because you are Force-Sensitive" said Harry

"What does that have to do with it" asked Revan

"I have magic and I became Force-Sensitive" said Harry

"What about Ami, Minako, and Hotaru" asked Revan

"They don't have magic. I think they became Force-Sensitive because of their powers" said Harry

"Why do you think that" asked Revan

"Because when I first met up with them again they thought the only magic that existed was their powers and what their enemies had" said Harry

"If they did have magic Ami and Minako would have went to a Japanese magical school when they turned 11" he said

"Oh" said Revan

"Any way to test it" she asked

"Follow me" said Harry going into the backyard


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Harry Potter, and Sailor Moon

Thanks to nxkris and crazyjim87 for your reviews.

* * *

They went out into the backyard as Harry took out his sword and handed to Revan saying "Here"

"Why are you giving me your sword" asked Revan as she took it

"To see if you can do magic" said Harry

"My sword can be used as a wand and make the spells more powerful" he explained

"Wouldn't it be easier to use your wand" asked Revan

"No" said Harry

"It is much harder to do magic using another person's wand" he explained

"Ok" said Revan

"_Now I need a spell that will be easy but can't be duplicated with the Force" thought Harry_

He looked around and saw some branches on the ground. _"Transfiguration" he thought_

He picked up two branches and brought them over to Revan and dropped them on the ground. "I want you to try to do this" said Harry

He waved his hand and one of the branches turned into a sword. He waved his hand again and it changed back. "I want you to visualize the branch turning into a sword and push some of your power into the sword" explained Harry

Revan nodded her head and concentrated. Slowly one of the branches turned into sword. "You did it" cheered Harry

Revan smiled as Harry said "Now change it back"

Revan nodded and the sword slowly but a little faster changed back into a branch. "You can do magic" said Harry

He took his sword back and made it disappear as Revan gave him a hug. "Now we just have to buy your equipment and transfer my knowledge to you and you will be ready to come with me to Hogwarts" said Harry

Minako got off the bus and went into her house. "I'm back" she shouted as she came inside

"Welcome back dear" said Mrs. Aino

"How was your trip" she asked

"It was great. We visited many different countries and met all sorts of different people" said Minako

"That's nice" said Mrs. Aino

"Did you get any souvenirs" asked Mr. Aino

"Yeah" said Minako

She took out her Krayt dragon pearl and said "Harry got me this"

Her parents' eyes widen at the sight of the pearl. "That must have cost a fortune" said Mrs. Aino

"I didn't cost anything since Harry found it" said Minako as she put her pearl away

"That must have been one big oyster" said Mr. Aino

"It was big" said Minako thinking about the Krayt dragon

"I going to put my stuff away in my room" she said

"Alright" said Mr. Aino

"Just be careful, for some reason Artemis has been in a bad mood ever since you left" said Mrs. Aino

"_I think I know why" thought Minako_

She went upstairs and into her bedroom. "I'm back Artemis" said Minako as she when inside

"So you are finally back" said Artemis

"What's your problem" asked Minako

"You shirking your responsibilities to go on that trip" said Artemis pointing his paw at her

"There could have been an attack" he shouted

Minako crossed her arms and glared at Artemis asking "Was there"

"No" said Artemis looking away

"Then I don't see a problem" said Minako

"If there was an attack, Usagi still had Rei and Makoto. They are the heavy hitters on the team after all" she said

"If things got really bad there are still Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto" she said

Artemis gasped as he asked "When did you recover more of your memoires"

"During my trip" said Minako

Artemis thought over the first part and asked "How did you know Ami was missing"

"She was with us" said Minako

"She knows your friend as well" exclaimed Artemis

"You both didn't seem to know each other when you met though" he said

"They met a couple of years after I had to leave" said Minako

She then went over and picked up Artemis by the scruff of his neck. She looked him in the eye and said "Do not tell Luna and the others we are back yet. We want it to be a surprise"

"Ok" she asked

"Yes" said Artemis quickly

"Good" said Minako smiling and put Artemis down

Ami got off the bus and went into her apartment building. She went up to her apartment and went inside. She found it empty and thought _"As usual"_

Back at Harry's house, he went downstairs into the basement. "Are you all done HK" asked Harry

"Statement: Yes Master" said HK-47

"Good" said Harry

"I have a mission for you" he said putting a black robe around HK-47

He then turned into a Phoenix and they flamed away. They appeared on Privet Drive at nighttime as Harry changed back. "Query: Where are we Master" asked HK-47

"This is where my relatives live" said Harry hissing the word 'relatives'

He then pointed at Number four whose lights were out and commanded "I want you to go into that house and kill all the people inside in the worst way possible with your blaster then come back"

"Exclamation: Yes Master" said HK-47

HK-47 went across the street in a black robe with an illusion of a white mask covering his head. He went into the house after breaking down the door and found his targets in bed. He littered all three of them with blaster bolts before leaving the house and heading back across the street. "Statement: It is done Master" he said

"Excellent" said Harry

He took out his sword and pointed it above Number four. "Morsmordre" he shouted

The Dark Mark appeared over Number four as Harry put his sword away and said "Let's go"

He changed into a Phoenix and they flamed away. They reappeared in his basement as Harry changed back and took the robe off HK-47. "Query: What was the purpose of your last action Master" asked HK-47

"That is the symbol that my enemy's men put over the places they attack" said Harry

"Conjecture: You are framing your enemy for the attack" said HK-47

"Yes" said Harry

"The leaders of the government don't want to believe that he has returned. They have gone so far as to try to discredit me" he explained

"So now let's see what they do when the house I'm supposed to be living in is attacked" he said with a smirk

"Query: May I take care of these leaders for you Master" asked HK-47

"No" said Harry

"We can't reveal ourselves yet" he said

"Disappointment: Yes Master" said HK-47

That night Harry flamed over to England, where it was morning, and bought a copy of the Daily Prophet. He looked though the paper and saw the article near the front.

_DEATH EATERS ATTACK HOUSE OF HARRY POTTER'S RELATIVES_

_The Dark Mark was found over the house of where Harry Potter lives with his muggle relatives. The bodies of his muggle relatives were found full of holes but the body of Harry Potter was nowhere to be found and there were no signs of a fight._

_What happened to the Boy-Who-Lived? Did he escape? Or was he taken? Hopefully he will show up at Hogwarts this September and we will find out._

_The Minister claims this has nothing to do with reports of Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore saying that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned. But it make you wonder why the Death Eaters would attack now of all times?_

Harry finished reading it before folding it up and throwing it away. _"Not the front page headline I was hoping for, but that will do" thought Harry_

"_Now I just have to wait to see what everybody's reaction is when I go to Hogwarts" he thought_

He walked into an ally and flamed back home. Oncehe was back home Revan asked "How did it go"

"It didn't make the front page, but it is close" said Harry

"The Minister is still claiming that Riddle isn't back yet but the attack has planted the seed of doubt and the article will help it grow" he said

"How do you plan on acting when you get to Hogwarts" asked Revan

"That I didn't know it happened" said Harry

Hotaru then came over and asked "Could I borrow HK for a while"

"Why" asked Revan

"I want to go visit my adoptive father" said Hotaru with a dark smile

"Ok" said Harry

"Just make sure he comes back in one piece" said Revan

"I will" said Hotaru

She transformed and went down to the basement. Once down there HK-47 asked "Query: What do you need Little Mistress"

"I have a job for you" said Saturn

She grabbed his arm and they disappeared in a flash of purple light. They reappeared near a tall building. "Query: Where are we Little Mistress" asked HK-47

"My adoptive father's lab is in the basement of this school" said Saturn

She changed back and took a backpack full of explosives out of her sub space pocket. She handed the backpack to HK-47 while saying "Once we are in the lab, place an explosive in each room and kill anyone you come across. Do the room I will be in last and leave the people in there to me"

"Exclamation: Yes Little Mistress" said HK-47 taking the backpack

Hotaru then changed her form to look like the evil entity that was inside her. "Query: Why have you taken that form" asked HK-47

"This is the form of the evil entity that my adoptive father put into me" said Hotaru

She led HK into the school and down into the basement. She left HK to do his job and went to the last room in the lab where her adoptive father and assistant were. She blew down the door with the Force and walked inside. "Mistress 9" shouted Kaolinite

"_So that's its name" thought Hotaru_

"You're alive" said Professor Tomoe happily

Hotaru narrowed her eyes as she thought _"He's happy that the entity is here instead of me"_

"No thanks to you since you let my vessel get away" said Hotaru

"I'm lucky to be alive" she shouted

"We don't know what happened" exclaimed Professor Tomoe

"One minute she was there the next she was gone" exclaimed Kaolinite

"You will pay for your negligence" said Hotaru raising her hand

She started to Force Choke them as Professor Tomoe yelled "HELP"

"Nobody will hear you" said Hotaru as she changed back

"Hotaru" shouted both Kaolinite and Professor Tomoe

Hotaru used his shock to find out why he did what he did. But what she found wasn't what she was expecting. _"He thought I was his real daughter" shouted Hotaru in her mind_

She dropped both of them in her shock as they started coughing and gasping for air. They were about to run for it when they froze feeling a dark power in front of them. They looked and saw Hotaru with glowing yellow eyes as all the glass in the room started shattering and all the metal warping away from her. "I was going to give you a quick death" said Hotaru in a dark voice

She pointed her hand at them as lighting arced off of it. All the broken glass in the room flew at them as they screamed as it pieced their flesh. "But now…" began Hotaru

"YOU WILL FRY" she yelled

Force Lighting shot from her fingers and they both started screaming from being electrocuted and the glass imbedded in their flesh melting. Hotaru stopped the lighting a few moments later as two smoking corpses fell to the ground. Hotaru took a few calming breathes as the yellow left her eyes. She turned around and saw HK-47 standing there. "All done" asked Hotaru

"Statement: Yes Little Mistress" said HK-47

"Any problems" asked Hotaru

"Statement: Only five female meatbags that I took care of" said HK-47

"Good" said Hotaru

"Let's go" she said

She transformed into Saturn and teleported them both out of the lab. They appeared on the roof of a nearby building as Saturn took out the detonator. She pushed the button and watched as explosions shook the school.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Harry Potter, and Sailor Moon

Thanks to solitare, nxkris, and unknown-ark for your reviews.

* * *

Saturn teleported into the living room with HK-47 before she changed back and ran into Harry's arms crying. Harry quickly put his arms around her and held her. He started rubbing her back as Revan asked "What happened HK"

"Statement: I do not know Mistress" said HK-47

"Conjecture: Something must have made her mad since the environment showed signs of a Force user being angry and there were two smoking bodies in front of her" he said

"We will just have to wait for her to calm down to ask her" said Revan

Hotaru slowly stopped crying as she calmed down. Harry then asked softly "What happened"

"I went into his lab disguised as that evil entity you took out of me and found out its name was Mistress Nine. I heard that he was happy that the entity showed up instead of me. He became shocked when I revealed myself and I used that opportunity to look in his mind" explained Hotaru

"I saw that he thought I was his real daughter" she cried

"WHAT" yelled Harry and Revan?

"He thought you were his real daughter" said Harry

"Yes" cried Hotaru

She then buried her head into Harry chest. "Would that old man really go that far" asked Revan

"I will talk with Ami tomorrow" said Harry

"You're dismissed HK" said Revan

"Statement: Yes Mistress" said HK-47

He then left to go to the basement. "Do you want to stay with us tonight Hotaru" asked Harry

Hotaru nodded into his chest. "Let's go then" said Harry

He picked her up and carried her to his and Revan's room.

The next morning on the news the explosion at the school was the top story. "Our top story this morning is that there was an explosion in the basement of Mugen Gakuen. The basement was the personal lab of Professor Tomoe. Seven bodies were pulled from the wreckage with them having been identified as Professor Tomoe and his assistant along with five students." said the anchorwoman

"The cause of the explosion is under investigation. The school with be closed down until further notice" she said

Minako and Ami saw the news and thought _"Hotaru must have visited her adoptive father last night"_

After breakfast both Ami and Minako went over to Harry's house. They went in and saw Hotaru in a sad mood. "What is the matter Hotaru" asked Minako

"I thought you would be happy that you got rid of your father" she said

"We need to talk about that Ami" said Harry

"Me" said Ami confused

"Why me" she asked

"Hotaru looked into his mind last night and found out he thought she was his real daughter" said Harry

"WHAT" yelled Ami and Minako?

"Are you sure" asked Minako

Hotaru just nodded her head. "You want me to look in my adoptive mother's mind to see if she thinks the same thing" said Ami

"Yes" said Harry

"Alright" said Ami

That night at Ami's apartment she went to bed and made it look like she was sleeping. Where she was really meditating waiting for her adoptive mother to come home. When she felt her mother come in, she dove into her mind. She looked around and found the same thing Hotaru did. _"Wow, that old man really didn't want me and Hotaru to remember Harry" thought Ami_

The next morning Ami told Harry what she found. "I found the same thing in my adoptive mother's mind" said Ami

"Wow, he went all out didn't he" said Minako

"Do you think we could get rid of it so I could stay here" asked Ami

"We don't how ingrained into her mind it is" said Harry

"I could find out" said Ami

"No" said Harry

"You don't have enough experience in the mind arts" he said

"But I do" said Harry

"But how are you going to do it" asked Minako

"Like this" said Harry transformed into Ami

"I should have known" said Minako

"Alright but I will have to show you how to act as me" said Ami

"I was just about to ask that" said Rose

When it came time to leave Ami changed her clothes and gave Rose the clothes she wore here. "Just try not to embarrass me" said Ami

"I wounded that you would think I would do something like that" said Rose holding her hand over her heart staggering a little

Ami just glared at her as Rose sighed and said "Alright"

Ami smiled as Rose went to put on Ami's clothes. Rose then left the house and went over to Ami's apartment. She went to bed and waited for Ami's adoptive mother to come home. When she did Rose dove into her mind. She looked around and found what she was looking for. _"Minako was right, he did go all out" thought Rose_

"_There are memories of her giving birth to Ami and of her growing up. She even had a father when she was younger who left them" she thought_

"_Dumbledore really didn't want us to ever find each other ever again" she thought_

She then left Ami's adoptive mother's mind and went to sleep. The next morning Rose got up and ran into a problem. _"What do I wear" Rose shouted in her mind_

She just decided to let the Force guide her actions and hope for the best. She left Ami's room and went into the kitchen and looked around. _"She left already" Rose exclaimed in her mind_

"_No wonder Ami wants to move in with me" she thought_

Rose ate some breakfast before leaving and heading back to her house. She went in and shouted "I'm back"

Ami came out and looked at Rose before saying "You actually picked out an outfit I would wear"

"Of course" said Rose

"You just used the Force" said Revan

"Party pooper" said Rose pouting

"Just go and change so I don't have to see myself act like you anymore" said Ami

"Aww, don't you like it" said Rose pouting

"GO" yelled Ami

"Alright" shouted Rose as she ran

Revan, Minako, and Hotaru started laughing as Harry came back a few minutes later with Ami's clothes. "Here you go" said Harry handing them to Ami

Ami just took them and went got changed. She came back a few minutes later and asked "What did you find out"

"There is no way I can get rid out it without revealing everything" said Harry

"Why" asked Ami

"He put memories of basically your whole life in her mind. She has memories of giving birth to you all the way to you growing up" explained Harry

"So I can't leave until I can legally" said Ami

"Pretty much" said Harry

Ami sighed and looked down at that.

That night as Ami and Minako were leaving Harry said "I am taking Revan to get her magical equipment tomorrow"

"That's good since we were planning on visiting our friends tomorrow since I don't know how much longer Artemis can keep it a secret" said Minako

"Good luck" said Harry

"Thanks" said Minako

The next morning Harry and Revan both put cloaks on as Harry apparated them to Tokyo's magical ally. He led Revan to a wand maker and went inside. "How may I help you" asked the wand maker

"My partner needs a wand" said Harry

"Can you afford it" asked the wand maker

"Are you insinuating that I can't" growled Harry glaring at the wand maker

"Of course not sir" stuttered the wand maker

"Right this way" he said

He led them into the back and asked her to bring him the materials she feels the strongest pull to. She came back with two pieces of wood, one dark and one light. She also had a feather and a fang along with two vials of blood. The wand maker started shivering when he saw the materials in front of him. "Is something wrong" asked Revan

"No" stuttered the wand maker

"Come back tomorrow and it will be ready" he said

"Alright" said Revan

They then left the wand maker's shop. As they were heading to apparition point Revan asked "Do you know why he was acting like that"

"Yes" said Harry

"It was because of the materials you picked" he said

"What was wrong with them" asked Revan

"Nothing" said Harry

"I think they suit you very well" he said

"What do you mean" asked Revan

"The materials you picked come from the lightest and darkest of creatures" said Harry

"A Phoenix and a Basilisk" he said

They then reached the apparition point and Harry took them back home. When they got back home Harry said "Now I just have to transfer all of my magic knowledge to you"

"What will I get" asked Revan

"You will get my four years magic knowledge so you can pass off as a transfer student into fifth year and you will get all of my ancestor's knowledge as well" explained Harry

"For now just focus on my four years of knowledge" he said

"Alright" said Revan

One headache later Harry said "All that is left is to get you into Hogwarts and get our letters"

He changed into a Phoenix and flamed away. He appeared in a secret room in Hogwarts and added Revan's alias Alicia to the list of fifth years as a transfer student. He then flamed to where the letters were and grabbed his and Revan's letters before flaming home. He appeared at home and gave Revan her letter. "Here you go" said Harry giving Revan her letter

She took it and read "Alicia Evans"

"You are having me use that name" she shouted

"I thought it would be better this way for our cover story" said Harry

"Fine" huffed Revan

"Where did the last name come from" she asked

"That was my mother's maiden name" said Harry

Revan opened the letter and read the contents. "When are we going to get this stuff" she asked

"Tonight" said Harry


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Harry Potter, and Sailor Moon

Thanks to Wos, mashu sukotto, WhiteElfElder, nxkris, and solitare for your reviews.

* * *

Ami and Minako got off the bus at the bottom of the steps to the Hikawa Shrine. Minako looked at Ami and saw she was worried. "What's the matter Ami" asked Minako

"You saw how Rei reacted when Harry saved you" said Ami worried

"You have nothing to worry about Ami" said Minako giving her a quick hug

"We wouldn't need our other abilities to deal with the enemies we have" she said

"If we did have to, we could save our darker ones as a last resort" she said

"Alright" said Ami

"Thanks" she said looking at Minako

"No problem" said Minako smiling

They walked up the steps and went to the shrine. Rei's grandfather saw them and asked "You are back from your trips"

"Yes" said Ami

"Rei and her friends are in the meeting room" said Rei's grandfather

"Thank you" said Ami

"Don't tell them we are here. We want to surprise them" said Minako

They went into the shrine and to the meeting room where they saw Rei, Usagi, and Makoto were talking. Ami and Minako snuck in and got behind them as Usagi asked "I wonder when they will get back"

"How about now" said Minako

Rei, Usagi, and Makoto screamed and jumped up. They turned around and saw Ami and Minako standing there laughing. "That was mean" cried Usagi

"But it was funny" said Minako

"When did you get back" asked Rei

"A couple of days ago" said Ami

"Why didn't you say anything" asked Luna looking at Artemis

"She made me promise not to say anything" said Artemis backing away from Luna

They asked them about their trips and Ami and Minako told them their cover stories. They then asked how things were going here. "It's been peaceful expect for the occasional left over youma" said Makoto

The Mercury Computer started beeping then and Ami took it out and looked at it. "Looks like another one showed up" said Ami

They quickly left the shrine and transformed to go on their way. Along the way Mercury whispered in Basic "Let me handle this one"

Venus nodded faintly as they arrived at their destination. As Moon, Mars, and Jupiter began their speech, Mercury shot forward and killed the youma with her sword. When Moon, Mars, and Jupiter were finished with their speech they looked and they only saw dust being blown away and Mercury sheathing a sword. "What happened to the youma" asked Moon

"I killed it" said Mercury

"Thanks for the distraction" she said

"DISTRACTION" yelled Mars

"Where did you get that sword" asked Jupiter

"I regained some more of my memoires during my trip and most of them were of how I took up swordsmanship to cover for my lack of offensive attacks" said Mercury

"What about you" asked Jupiter pointing at Venus?

"I got it as the leader of the Inner Court" said Venus

"Why are your outfits different" asked Moon

"I don't know since I haven't really noticed" said Venus

The three of them accepted that as Venus sighed inwardly in relief.

That night as Ami and Minako were going home, Minako said "That went better than I thought"

"Yeah" said Ami

"And all you had to do was act like your normal ditzy self" she said

"Yeah" said Minako

She then thought about what Ami said and shouted "Hey"

Ami started gigging as she ran away. "Get back here Ami" shouted Minako running after her

At Harry's house, he flamed him and Revan away to Diagon Ally. They went and bought their supplies including getting Revan fitted for new robes. They looked around and saw that everyone was running around buying what they need than leaving. "They're scared senseless" said Revan

"It is probably worse than it was before the article about what I did with my relatives" said Harry

They finished buying their supplies and Harry flamed them home to go to bed.

The next day they went back to the wand shop to pick up Revan's wand. "Here you go" said the wand maker pushing a box forward

Revan opened the box and saw the wand was a neutral color and the handle ended with a sharp point you could stab someone with. She picked it up and felt a rush of power as the Force swirled around her. "Wow" said Revan in awe

Harry put down a sack full of Galleons on the table and they left the shop. "How did it feel" asked Harry

"It felt wonderful" said Revan

"Like there was a part of me I didn't know was missing is now there" she said

"I felt the same way" said Harry

"That's why I always kept it with me" he said

A couple of days before school started Ami finished the disguise device and gave it to Mission. "Here you go" said Ami holding it out

"Thanks" said Mission taking it

She added it to her hand communicator and asked "How do I use it"

"Just think about what you want to look like and push the button" said Ami

Mission did that and her form shimmered. She appeared as a Japanese girl with her lekku looking like blue hair tied in to long ponytails. "Perfect" said Ami

"Now Harry can give you our knowledge so you can fit in better" said Minako

"Revan can do it" said Harry

"She has my magical knowledge now" he added

"But I don't have any experience with magic and might mess up" said Revan

"I don't want girl knowledge in my head" exclaimed Harry

"It can help you fit in better as a girl" said Minako

"I'm going to Britain" said Harry

"You can say that you are interested in Japanese culture" said Ami

"I'm not getting out of this am I" asked Harry sighing

"Nope" said Minako smiling

"Fine" said Harry

"But you are joining me" he said grabbing Revan's hand

A headache later they were all on the floor holding their heads. "I did not want to know who is popular and who isn't" said Harry

"Why do I know a lot about Quidditch" asked Minako

Ami gasped as she shouted "You changed it"

"If I'm going to suffer then you are too" said Harry smirking

"_Damn" thought Minako pouting_

On the day before school started Harry and Revan packed up and got ready to go. "Contact us if you have any problems" said Harry

"We will" said Ami

Harry gave Ami, Minako, and Hotaru a hug and a kiss good bye and gave Mission a hug before he flamed away with Revan. They appeared at the Leaky Cauldron where they booked a room for the night.

The next morning they left the Leaky Cauldron and headed to Kings Cross Station. Making sure that their hoods were up on their robes they walked though the barrier. They released a bit of their power making everyone scramble out of their way as they walked to the train and got on.

On the train, Harry looked out the window and saw the Weasleys with Remus, a large black dog, a badly disguised Moody, and a woman he never saw before. He heard Moody growling about not being able to see though their hoods and Ron mumbled about damn Slytherins. Harry let out a little chuckle at that considering whose heir he is. "What is it" asked Revan

"Ron thought we were Slytherins because of what we did" said Harry

Revan smirked at that as they went to find a compartment. They found one at the end of the train that had nobody in it and went in. The train whistle blew and the train started moving.

Soon after they saw the compartment door open and they heard someone yell "HARRY" before a red blur hit him.

"Ginny" asked Harry shocked

"You're alive" shouted Ginny hugging him

"Of course I am" said Harry

"Why wouldn't I be" he asked

"You mean you don't know" asked Neville coming in

"Know what" asked Harry

"Your relatives were killed by Death Eaters" said Ginny

"WHAT" yelled Harry?

"Everyone was saying that you were captured or disappeared" said Neville

"Everyone was really worried about it" said Ginny

She then pulled away from Harry and glared at him asking "Where we you"

Revan raised an eyebrow at that and took a closer look at her. _"She's powerful" thought Revan_

She then looked at her mind and thought _"And she is completely devoted to Harry"_

"_I could use this to make her my apprentice" she thought inwardly smirking_

"Well after what happened at the end of last year I decided to leave to train so I would be ready to face Tom Riddle next time" said Harry

"Who's Tome Riddle" asked Neville

"That's Voldemort's real name" said Harry

Neville shuttered at the name as Harry looked around and asked "Where are Ron and Hermione"

"They are at the Prefect meeting" said Ginny

"Ron's a Prefect" shouted Harry

"I knew Hermione would be made one but what kind of idiot would make Ron a Prefect" he said

"I don't know" said Ginny

"But mom got all excited about it saying how that was everyone in the family" she said looking down

"She even got him a new broom" she mumbled

Harry put his arms around her and held her. Revan had a little smirk on her face at the scene. Harry saw it and whispered in Basic "What is it"

"Take a close look at her" answered Revan in Basic

Harry took a close look at Ginny and thought _"I thought she got over that. But her feelings are still there and true"_

He then saw how powerful she was. "You want to make her your apprentice" said Harry in Basic

Revan answered with tiny nod of her head.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Star Wars, and Sailor Moon

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. There were so many I couldn't name them all.

* * *

Sometime later the door to the compartment opened and Ron and Hermione came in. "Harry" shouted Ron and Hermione

"Where were you Ron" asked Harry

"We were at the Prefect meeting" said Hermione

"I knew you were at the Prefect meeting Hermione since there was no better choice than you" said Harry

"I was wondering where Ron was" he asked

Ginny looked at Harry since she already told him Ron was a Prefect. "I was at the Prefect meeting too" said Ron

"Why were you there" asked Harry

"Because I'm a Prefect" said Ron showing his badge

Harry started laughing as he said "McGonagall must have been drunk to choose you"

Ron just glared at him and saw his arms around Ginny. "What are you doing with my little sister" shouted Ron

"Ginny was worried about me and I was calming her down" said Harry

"It appears Ginny and Neville are my only friends that were worried about me" he said

"We had to go to the Prefect meeting" said Hermione

"You could have went after you looked for me" said Harry

Hermione had tears in her eyes as she saw a girl with long black hair looking at her. "Who are you" shouted Hermione

"I'm Alicia Evans"

"I transferred to Hogwarts to be with my savoir" she said laying her head on Harry's shoulder batting her eyelashes at him

Harry just inwardly sighed at how thick Revan was laying it on. "Saved you" asked Ginny

"Yes" said Revan

"He saved me from some bad people that wanted to control me" she said

"Where did you go to school before" asked Hermione

"My parents homeschooled me until they were killed" said Revan

Ron and Hermione sat down as Harry asked "Who were the other prefects Hermione"

"Draco Malfoy" said Hermione

"Figures" said Harry

Sometime past before the door to the compartment opened again revealing Draco and his two goons Crabbe and Goyle. "Come for your yearly visit Malfoy" said Harry

"You better be careful Potter or I will give you detention" said Malfoy puffing out his chest showing his Prefect badge

"Would you look at that" said Harry

"Give a ferret a little bit of power and they get delusions of grandeur" he said

Revan laughed at that and Malfoy looked at her. "What is someone like you doing with these traitors" asked Malfoy

"Why don't you come with us" he said smiling

Revan smirked as she got up. Malfoy had a smirk on his face until he saw a wand in front of his face. "I don't associate with weaklings" said Revan

She then Force Pushed them out of the compartment. Harry came up behind her and put his arms around her waist saying "She's with me"

"You will pay for this" said Malfoy

"Now that the Dark Lord has returned, your days are numbered" he said

Malfoy and his two goons went to get up only to fall back down again finding their shoelaces tied together. "Enjoy your trip" said Harry smiling

"POTTER" yelled Malfoy

Harry and Revan just laughed as they shut the door to the compartment. They turned around and saw Ron and Hermione staring at them, Neville looking at them in wonder, and Ginny trying to hide her giggles.

The train came to a stop in Hogsmeade and everyone got off. As they were getting off Harry whispered in Basic "Did you have to lay it on so thick"

"I had to play my part" whispered Revan in Basic

They walked up to the carriages and Harry stopped when he saw skeletal looking horses with large wings at the front of the carriages. "I guess they aren't horse less after all" said Harry

Revan went up and started petting one as Hermione asked "What are you talking about Harry"

"What is she doing" shouted Ron looking at Alicia pet nothing

"So you can see them too" said a voice behind them

They turned around and saw a girl about Ginny's age with dirty blonde hair. "Hello Luna" said Ginny

"Hello Ginny" said Luna

"So they are Thestrals then" said Harry

"Yes" said Luna

"But there is nothing there" shouted Ron

"They can only be seen by those who seen death" said Luna

"_I have definitely seen and caused a lot of that" thought Revan_

"Oh" said Hermione

They all got in their carriage and made their way to Hogwarts. Once they were in the Entrance Hall, Professor McGonagall came up to them and said "Please follow me Ms. Evans"

"Yes" said Revan following Professor McGonagall

After the Sorting was over Dumbledore got up and said "We have a new student that is transferring in this year"

"If you would Professor McGonagall" he said

"Alicia Evans" called McGonagall

Revan walked up and sat down on the stool and discreetly waved her hand as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. "GRYFFINDOR" yelled the Hat

Revan got up and walked over to the Gryffindor table sitting down next to Harry.

After the feast was over Dumbledore got up to make his speech. But during the middle of his speech, after introducing the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher Dolores Umbridge, he was interrupted by someone saying "Hem, hem"

Everyone looked and saw Umbridge getting up. "Thank you for that wonderful introduction" said Umbridge

Dumbledore said nothing as he sat back down. "It is so good to be back at Hogwarts" said Umbridge

"I just know we all are going to be great friends" she said

She walked around the Head Table and continued on. "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of a vital importance" said Umbridge

"Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged" she continued

"Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be prohibited" she finished

Just as Umbridge finished her speech both Harry and Revan swiped their hands at her. Umbridge tripped and fell face first onto the stone floor and then fell off the raised platform the Head Table was on. All the students started laughing when she got up and showed her bruised and bloodied face. "Stop laughing" shouted Umbridge

She went back to her seat and went to sit down only for her chair to be pulled out from under her causing her to fall to the ground. She kicked the table which caused her plate, cup, and utensils to fall on her, her knife stabbing into her leg. She let out a painful shriek as some of the students started laughing again. "I will find out who did this" shouted Umbridge pulling the knife out

"Thank you for that illuminating speech" said Dumbledore getting up

"But do be more careful next time" he said

Umbridge just growled as Dumbledore finished his speech.

"What was that about" asked Ron

"The Ministry is interfering with Hogwarts" said Hermione

After Dumbledore's speech was over, Ron and Hermione got up to lead the first years to Gryffindor Tower. Harry pulled the password from Ron's mind and left with Revan and Ginny and Neville following behind them.

As they walked through the halls everyone they passed kept gasping and pointing at Harry. He just continued on and said the password and went into the Gryffindor Common Room. Once inside everyone in the common room started crowding around him asking questions. He released a pulse of his power which caused them all to step back. He continued on to his dorm with his robes billowing behind him. Neville followed after him and Ginny showed Revan where the girl dorms are.

Harry took out his new two compartment trunk and unshrunk it on the floor. Neville came into the dorm and asked "What was that about"

"I just want to go to bed" said Harry

"Alright" said Neville

Harry got ready and went to bed.

Ginny led Revan up the stairs and stopped at her dorm. "Yours is the next one up since you are a year above me" said Ginny

"Thanks" said Revan

Revan went into her dorm room and saw only one bed without a trunk in front of it. _"I guess that's mine" thought Revan_

She took out her trunk and unshrunk it on the floor. She then got ready and went to bed.

The next morning both Harry and Revan got ready and went down to breakfast. Ron and Hermione caught up to them on the way down and Ron asked "Where were you last night"

"I was tired, so I went to bed" said Harry

"Oh" said Ron

During breakfast Professor McGonagall was handing out schedules to her students. She stopped when she gave Harry his schedule. "Are you sure you are up to O.W.L level in Ancient Runes" asked McGonagall

"Yes Professor" said Harry

"I have been studying it all summer long" he said

"Good luck then" said McGonagall

She then continued to pass out schedules.

"Why did you replace Divination with Ancient Runes" asked Ron

"Because Hermione was right about that class" said Harry

"It's not something you can learn" he said

"_I receive enough visions from the Force" thought Harry_

"But it's easy" said Ron

"I am thinking about my future" said Harry

"I glad you are finally taking your education seriously" said Hermione

"Thank you" said Harry

After breakfast was over they left to go to their first class.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Star Wars, and Sailor Moon

Thanks to WhiteElfElder, Undeen, and nxkris for your reviews.

* * *

The first interesting class of the day was Potions. Harry and Revan sat together and were tasked by Snape to make the Draught of Peace. Harry was able to make it by the end of class thanks to all the experience he got during the summer. When Snape came by to check the cauldrons, he growled when he couldn't find anything wrong with Harry's and stomped away.

When Snape called for everyone to bring a vial of their potion up, Harry cast an unbreakable charm on his' and Revan's vials. He then placed the on Snape's desk in a way that he couldn't knock them off with ruining other students' work.

The other interesting class of the day was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Umbridge had them only reading from a book and learn only theory. When Hermione asked about using spells, Umbridge asked "Do you think you will be attacked in my classroom"

She smiled sickly sweet when no one answered. Then Parvati asked about the DADA O.W.L practical. "As long as you understand the theory, you should be able to do the spell under controlled conditions" said Umbridge

"_That is a bunch of bull" thought Harry_

"_While you need to know theory, you still need practice to master it" he thought_

During the following questions Umbridge tried to get Harry to say something about Voldemort. Harry didn't fall for it but Ron did and got detention.

Once they were outside of class Ron shouted "Why didn't you say anything"

"Ron, Harry did the right thing" said Hermione

"She was trying to get him into trouble like you did" she said

After dinner Harry led Revan up to the seventh floor. "Where are we going" asked Revan

"To a place we can train and you can train your new apprentice" said Harry

They stopped in front of a tapestry of a wizard trying to teach trolls to dance. Harry walked three times past it and a door appeared on the wall opposite the tapestry. Harry opened the door and said "After you"

Revan walked inside and let out a gasp. She was standing in the Grand Council chambers in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. She could even see and the skyline and constant traffic of Coruscant outside the window. "What is this place" asked Revan looking around

"This is the Room of Requirements" said Harry spreading out his arms

"It can become whatever the user desires" he said

"Within reason" he added

"What do you mean" asked Revan

Harry led them outside and shut the door. "Everyone must leave the room to change it" said Harry

After Harry walked by three times, they went through the door again. This time they were standing on the bridge of their flagship. "Take a look at one of the consoles" said Harry

Revan went over to one of the consoles and saw it was not working. "It's not working" said Revan

"Yes" said Harry

"Magic can make something electrical but can't make it work" he said

The next night Ron came back into the Gryffindor common room clutching his hand. "She made me write lines using a Blood Quill" said Ron

"That illegal" exclaimed Hermione

"She most likely high up in the Ministry" said Harry

"So she could make it legal" he said

During the Quidditch trials Revan tried out for the Keeper position and easily made the team. On the way back to the castle Harry asked in Basic "I thought you wouldn't want to get involved in anything"

"I figured I would put all the knowledge you gave me to good use" said Revan in Basic

"Besides this is probably the only thing I could pilot from now on" she said in Basic holding up her Firebolt

On Sunday after lunch Revan asked Ginny to meet her on the seventh floor. Once Ginny got there she asked "What did you want Alicia"

"Follow me" said Revan

She led Ginny into the room she created before Ginny got here. It was very plain looking room with only two chairs and a table. "What is this place" asked Ginny

"This is the Room of Requirements" said Revan

"Harry showed it to me earlier this week" she said

She took out a box and unshrunk it. She then took out Harry's Pensieve and put it on the table. "A Pensieve" gasped Ginny

"Yes" said Revan

"It belongs to Harry" she said

"He wanted me to show you the memories of what we did this summer" she said

"Go ahead" she said waving her hand at the Pensieve

She then sat down as Ginny approached the Pensieve. Once Ginny disappeared into it Revan thought _"Now let's see how far you will go to be by Harry's side"_

Sometime later Ginny came out of the Pensieve with a wide eyed expression on her face. "What do you think about what you saw" asked Revan

"Amazing" said Ginny in awe

"Good" said Revan

She then got up and stood before Ginny. "The reason we showed you our memories is that I want you to become my apprentice" said Revan

Ginny got on one knee and bowed her head saying "I accept Master"

"Good, very good" said Revan smirking

She put her hand on Ginny's head and strengthens her mind shields and transferred the knowledge of Basic to her. "I have strengthen your mind shields and given you the knowledge of Basic" said Revan

"You are to use it when we need to hide our conversations" she said

"Yes Master" said Ginny

"The reason Harry didn't take you as his apprentice is because he already has three" said Revan

Ginny's eyes widen at that. "They are old friends of his that he met before Hogwarts" said Revan

"If you want to know about them you will have to ask him" she said

Ginny nodded her head at that. "How do you feel about Albus Dumbledore" asked Revan

"I hate him" snarled Ginny

"Excellent" said Revan smirking

"Why is it" she asked

"He is supposed to be the greatest wizard alive but he doesn't even know what is going on in his own school" shouted Ginny

"Especially with that damn Chamber" she growled

"Good" said Revan

"Because we plan to kill him for what he did to Harry and his friends" she said

"But always remember apprentice, you must always stay in control of your emotions" she said

"For if you lose control, your emotions will control you and you will fall in darkness" she said

"If that should happen, you shall suffer the same fate as Malak" she said looking into Ginny's eyes

"Yes Master" said Ginny not breaking eye contact

Revan nodded her head before saying "Rise"

Ginny got to her feet and stood before Revan. Revan packed away the Pensieve before walking behind Ginny. She put her arms around her waist clipping an equipment belt into place. "This equipment belt has everything you will need" said Revan

"It is hidden from all forms of detection with a combination of the Force and Magic" she said

Ginny nodded her head blushing a little. "I have high expectations of you Ginevra" whispered Revan into Ginny's ear

"We only allow those that are strong to stand with us" she whispered

"If you want to be with Harry, you must become strong" she whispered

"I will" said Ginny determined

"I know you will" whispered Revan

She slowly let go of Ginny, her fingers slowly trailing along Ginny's skin, and left the room leaving Ginny standing there in the room breathing heavily.

On the way back to the Gryffindor common room Revan thought _"That went better than expected"_

She walked into the common room and saw Harry sitting in one of the chairs reading. Harry looked up when Revan sat down next to him and asked in Basic "How did it go"

"Better than expected" answered Revan in Basic

"How so" asked Harry in Basic

"She hates Dumbledore as well" said Revan in Basic

"Because of the Chamber" asked Harry in Basic

"Yes" said Revan in Basic

"That's good" said Harry

Later on that night Ginny came up to Harry. "So you accepted being Revan's apprentice" asked Harry in Basic

"Yes" said Ginny in Basic

"Good" said Harry smiling

"You want to know about my friends" he asked in Basic

"Yes" said Ginny in Basic

"Follow me" said Harry

He led Ginny to an unused classroom and took out his Pensieve after sealing the room. He beckoned Ginny to join him and they both went inside. They came out sometime later and Ginny said "That seemed different than last time and what I have read about"

"That's because this Pensieve is special" said Harry

"It was made by Godric Gryffindor with some help from Rowena Ravenclaw" he said

"You're a descendent of Gryffindor" exclaimed Ginny

"Yes" said Harry

He held out his hand and the Sword of Gryffindor appeared in his hand. "Isn't that the sword you used the kill the Basilisk" asked Ginny

"Yes" said Harry

"It was also what allowed me to meet Revan and help me become who I am today" he said

"Why is Dumbledore doing all this" asked Ginny

"I don't know" said Harry

"But we plan to find out" he said gripping the sword hard

Back in Japan, it had been a couple of weeks since school had started and Usagi had called a meeting at the shine. When everyone showed up she started telling them about a little girl who showed up with the same name as her and a similar hair style who demanded the Ginzuishou.

Both Ami's and Minako's eyes inwardly narrowed at that. Usagi then told them how when she got home that girl was there and her parents said she was her cousin. They even had pictures as proof that she had brought with her.

Both Ami and Minako looked at the pictures and their eyes inwardly widen. They were made from Lunarian magic.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Star Wars, and Sailor Moon

Thanks to mkeeg91, nxkris, and WhiteElfElder for your reviews.

* * *

"_What is going on here" thought Ami_

"_Usagi is the only Lunarian still alive" she thought_

"_She is too young to have a child old enough to do this" she thought_

All of them were broken out of their thoughts when they saw large beam of energy fire into the sky.

"What is that" shouted Usagi

Ami took out her computer and said "Its Lunarian energy"

All five of them transformed and ran towards the source of the beam of energy. When they arrived they saw a black haired woman standing over a little pink haired girl.

"That's the little girl I was talking about" said Sailor Moon pointing at the pink haired girl

"Leave her alone" she shouted

The black haired woman looked up and said "If it isn't the Sailor Senshi"

There was a flash of black light as a humanoid figure appeared next to her. "Get them" commanded Koan

Mercury and Venus drew their swords and charged forward.

"I will handle the commander and you deal with the soldier" said Venus

"Right" said Mercury nodding her head

Koan had a shocked look on her face at seeing the swords and didn't dodge Venus' sword swipe in time. She received a deep gash to her stomach causing to stagger back clutching it.

"Where did that come from" shouted Koan

"You never had that before" she said

"_What is she talking about" thought Venus_

"_I have never seen her before" she thought_

"_Maybe she knows what is going on" she thought_

"_I need to get her away from the others" she thought_

Venus started swinging her sword at Koan causing her to back pedal to avoid it. Once they were out of sight of the other Senshi, Venus sheathed her sword and reached out with the Force and grabbed Koan's neck.

"Where did this power come from" Koan struggled to say

"The Force" said Venus

"Now you will tell me what is going on" she said

She forced herself into Koan's mind and found out what was going on.

"_So that little girl is Usagi's future daughter from an alternate future" thought Venus_

"_They came here after her to kill her" she thought_

Venus broke Koan's neck and dropped her body to the ground.

"Venus…" began Venus

An orb of yellow energy appeared in her hand with the symbol of Venus in it. "…Love and Beauty Shock" she finished

She winked and blew a kiss with the hand the orb of energy was in transforming it into a large heart that destroyed Koan's body.

Back with the other Senshi, Mercury charged forward and slashed at the humanoid creature. It wasn't able to dodged in time and was destroyed turning into a pile of sand.

Chibiusa had wide eyes and a shocked look on her face seeing the swords Mercury and Venus were using.

Venus walked back towards them saying "I took care of the commander"

"I took care of the monster" said Mercury

"We didn't get a chance to do anything again" said Sailor Moon pouting with a sad look on her face

Later on while Ami and Minako were on their way home, Ami asked "What did you find out"

"I think it would be best to meet up with Hotaru tomorrow after school at Harry's house" said Minako

"Alright" said Ami

The next day at school a new student was joining Hotaru's class.

"Class we have a new student joining us for a while" said the teacher

Chibiusa walked in and stood before the class.

"This is Chibiusa Tsukino" said the teacher

"_Tsukino" thought Hotaru shocked_

"_That's is the Princess' last name" she thought_

She reached out with the Force and felt Lunarian energy in Chibiusa. _"Lunarian energy" thought Hotaru shocked_

"_But the Princess is the only Lunarian left and she is the same age as Ami and Minako" she thought_

"_She's too young to have a child my age" she thought_

During lunch Mission asked in Basic "Why have you kept looking at that new girl all morning"

"She has the same last name as the Princess and has Lunarian energy" said Hotaru in Basic

"Which should be impossible since the Princess is the only Lunarian left and is the same age as Ami and Minako" she said in Basic

"Making her too young to have a child our age" said Mission in Basic

"Exactly" said Hotaru

That afternoon after Hotaru and Mission got home from school they saw Ami and Minako come in.

"We got something to tell you" said Mission

"You met a girl with Usagi's last name and with Lunarian energy" said Ami

"How do you already know" asked Mission pouting

"That is what we came over to talk about" said Minako

"What is going on" asked Hotaru

"The girl is Usagi's future daughter from an alternate future" said Minako

"She came here to escape the siege of her home and the enemy chased after her to kill her" she said

"Pluto is behind this" said Hotaru

"Why do you think that" asked Mission

"Pluto has power over time and is guardian of the Time Gates" said Hotaru

"They are an ancient artifact that allows the user to see all possible pasts, presents, and futures, how they happened, and the probability of them happening" she explained

"Wow" said Mission in awe

"Pluto must have picked an alternate past stronger that hers and used the girl as bait to lure the enemy here for us to defeat" said Hotaru

"Which would create two fronts and might break the siege" said Ami

"Our Pluto might have sent us into the alternate future to stop the enemy from attacking us" said Minako

"Did you find the enemy's base" asked Ami

"Only the one they are using here in this time since it was only a commander" said Minako

"Where is it" asked Hotaru

"It's a cloaked spaceship above the city" said Minako

"Since they are from our alternate future they most likely have protections to stop us from teleporting in" said Ami

"We can use the Ebon Hawk" exclaimed Minako

"We can't" said Hotaru

"Harry had T3-M4 take it into space" she said

"Damn it" said Minako

"I guess we will have to ask Harry for help" she said sighing

At Hogwarts, Harry has just woken up in the morning when he communicator went off. He shut the curtains and cast privacy charms all around him. He activated his communicator and saw Ami, Minako, and Hotaru kneeling before him.

"_Something must be wrong" thought Harry_

"_Master, we have situation that require your assistance" said Minako in Basic_

"What is it" asked Harry in Basic

"_We are under attack from an enemy from an alternate future" said Minako in Basic_

"_We know where their base is in this time but can't get there because they are protected from our abilities and we don't have access to the Ebon Hawk" said Ami in Basic_

"I see" said Harry in Basic

"Me and Revan will be there this weekend to deal with this situation" he said in Basic

"Anything else" he asked in Basic

"_I plan on becoming friends with the girl that was sent as bait so that I can grab her when the time comes" said Hotaru in Basic_

"Very good" said Harry in Basic

"Is that all" he asked in Basic

Ami, Minako, and Hotaru nodded their heads.

"I will see you this weekend" said Harry in Basic

"_Yes Master" said Ami, Minako, and Hotaru in Basic_

Harry turned off his communicator and got ready for the day.

During break Harry pulled Revan into an empty classroom and sealed it off.

"What is the matter" asked Revan

"We have a situation" said Harry

He then played the recording of his conversation with Ami, Minako, and Hotaru.

"Interesting" said Revan

"Do you think they pose any threat" she asked

"If they are like the other enemies they told me about" said Harry

"Then no" he said

That weekend Harry flamed him and Revan to his house in Juuban. He saw that Ami and Minako were already there. "How long are you here" asked Harry

"The whole weekend" said Minako

"I told my parents I was spending the weekend with you" she said

"I left my adoptive mother a note saying I was spending the weekend at a friend's house" said Ami

"Where's Hotaru" asked Harry

"She is at the park with her new friend" said Minako smirking

"That's good" said Harry

"Tell her to get ready Ami" he ordered

"Minako show me the location" he ordered

They both nodded as Minako brought the location to the front of her mind. Harry took a look and then said "I got it"

"We will be back soon" he said


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Star Wars, and Sailor Moon

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. There were so many I couldn't name them all.

* * *

Harry and Revan put on their robes and armor before Harry flamed them to the ship. They walked down the corridors until they came to the bridge of the ship that had five people in it. There was one guy surrounded by three girls that looked related to each other.

The guy had red hair and was wearing a leather vest along with camouflage pants and black boots. The girl on the left had white hair and was wearing what looked like a swimsuit. The girl in the middle had brown hair and wore a golden tutu. The girl on the right had black hair and wore a black dress.

Rubeus turned around when he heard someone enter the bridge and saw two robed figures standing there. "Who are you and how did you get in here" shouted Rubeus

"Magic" said Harry smirking

"We are your death" said Revan

"Get them" shouted Rubeus

The three sisters charged forward only for Revan to kill them with Force Lightning. Harry reached out with the Force and grabbed Rubeus' neck. "Now you will tell me what I want to know" said Harry

"I won't tell you anything" shouted Rubeus

"Who said you had a choice" asked Harry smirking

He dove into Rubeus' mind and found the location of their main base and how to control the ship. He then snapped Rubeus' neck and threw his body aside.

"I have the location of their main base" said Harry

He then programed the ship to self-destruct once it was away from the planet. He then flamed them both away back home.

Once they were back home, Harry said "I have their location and have set the ship to self-destruct once it was away from the planet"

"Get ready" he said

Ami and Minako nodded their heads and changed into their robes and armor.

"Do it" said Harry into his communicator

Hotaru was playing in the park with Chibiusa when she heard Harry say over her communicator _"Do it"_

Hotaru nodded her head and disappeared in a burst of speed. She reappeared behind Chibiusa and knocked her out before teleporting away.

She appeared in Harry's house and dropped Chibiusa onto the floor.

"Good work" said Harry

"Get ready" he said

Hotaru nodded as she changed into her robes and armor.

Harry dove into Chibiusa's mind and found out where she lived.

"I found out where she lives" said Harry

"Let's go" he said

He changed into a Phoenix and they all disappeared in a flash of flames.

They appeared in Crystal Tokyo in front of the four Senshi.

"I think this belongs to you" said Ami throwing Chibiusa at them

"Stay out of our timeline" said Minako

They then disappeared in a flash of fire.

The reappeared in the castle on Nemesis and Harry changed back. They started walking down the hallway towards the throne room killing any guards along the way. They came into the throne room and saw a man sitting on the throne along with a man and a woman on either side of him.

The man sitting on the throne has white hair and wore a white outfit. While the man on the left had black hair and wore a black outfit and the woman on the right had green hair and wore a black dress.

"What are you doing here" asked Dimande

"We are here to kill you" said Harry

"Guards" shouted Dimande

"I'm afraid your guards are taking a permanent nap" said Revan smirking

"Get them" shouted Dimande

Saphir and Esmeraude charged forward at them.

"We will handle them Master" said Minako

Ami, Minako, and Hotaru brought out their lightsabers and charged at them.

Saphir took out his sword only for Minako to throw it away with the Force.

"What" exclaimed Saphir in shock looking at his hand?

Taking advantage of his shock, Minako stabbed him in the heart killing him.

Esmeraude started throwing magical attacks at Ami and Hotaru but they just batted them away as they closed in on her. She started backing up to get away but they were too quick and closed the distance between them and killed her.

"I guess that leaves you with me" said Harry

"You don't know who you are messing with" proclaimed Dimande getting off his throne

"You're right" said Harry

"You don't" he said smirking

He threw Dimande though his throne with the Force and he slammed against the wall. He slid down the wall only for Harry to grab him with the Force.

"Let me show you what true power is" said Harry

He shot Force Lightning at Dimande killing him.

Revan looked around the room for the presence she felt hiding. She eventually found it and pulled it out into the open. It was revealed to be a cloaked figure.

"So you are the one behind this" said Revan

"Very good" said Wiseman

"You seem different from the rest" he said

"You have much darkness in you" he said

"You know nothing of the Dark Side" said Revan

"I know more about it than you think" said Wiseman

"_There is something not right about him" thought Revan_

"_I may have to use that to destroy it" she thought_

Her eyes turned yellow as she focused on a spot above Wiseman. A small wormhole appeared above Wiseman and started slowly pulling him in.

"What is this" shouted Wiseman

"The true power of the Dark Side" said Revan smirking

"This cannot be" shouted Wiseman

"I am Nemesis" he shouted as he was destroyed by the wormhole

As soon as he was gone the ground started shaking.

"What's going on" shouted Minako

"Who cares" shouted Harry

"Let's just get out of here" he shouted

He changed into a Phoenix and they all flamed away.

They appeared in Harry's house and he changed back while they all took off their robes and armor.

"That takes care of that" said Harry

"But why did the ground start shaking" asked Minako

Revan thought about it for a few moments before saying "I think the one who was behind it all somehow bound himself to the planet we were on"

"Is that why you used that" asked Harry

"Yes" said Revan

"I felt there was something not right about him" she said

"He must have been using that body to interact with the others" she said

"What was that technique that you used" asked Ami

"It could be considered to be one of the ultimate powers of the Dark Side" said Revan

"The ability to create wormholes that destroy whatever they touch and get pulled into it" she said

"But it is very dangerous since you could easily lose control of it and it would destroy everything around it including the person who created it" she explained

Ami's, Minako's, and Hotaru's eyes widen at that.

Once the weekend was over Harry flamed himself and Revan back to Hogwarts.

After school, Ami and Minako went to Rei's shrine to see their friends.

Once everyone was together Usagi said "Chibiusa disappeared last weekend"

"She is alright" said Minako

"We told our friend about what happened and they took her home and dealt with the enemy" said Ami

"So everything is alright now with her" asked Usagi

"Yes" said Ami nodding her head

"That's good" said Usagi smiling

A little while later Ami and Minako felt someone teleport behind them and they all heard a voice say "Hello Princess"

They all jumped upped while Ami and Minako spun around and saw it was Sailor Pluto.

"Who are you" shouted Rei

"I am Sailor Pluto"

"I have something that I need to discuss with all of you" she said

"Chibiusa has been taken home and the enemy has been dealt with" said Ami

"What" exclaimed Pluto bewildered

"When did this happen" she asked

"Last weekend" said Ami

"Excuse me" said Pluto as she teleported away

"What was that about" asked Makoto

"She probably wanted to tell what was going on with Chibiusa and who were after her" said Minako

"How does she know that" asked Rei

"She is the Senshi of Time and guardian of the Time Gates" said Ami

"They allow her to see into the past, present, and the future" she explained

"Wow" said Usagi in awe

"_Why didn't she know what happened" thought Ami_

"_I will have to ask Hotaru about it later" she thought_

On her way home Ami stopped by Harry's house to talk to Hotaru.

"Hey Ami" said Hotaru when Ami came in

"What did you need" she asked

"Sailor Pluto came by today to talk about the situation with Chibiusa" said Ami

"But she seem surprised that we have already taken care of it" she said

"Shouldn't she already know about it since it was a couple of days ago" she asked

"She might have been watching the wrong timeline" said Hotaru

"Since the Princess destroyed Metalia she would think that nothing had changed" she said

"But now that she knows how quickly we dealt with the situation with Chibiusa" said Ami

"She would know of the changes now" she added

"Yes" said Hotaru nodding her head

"What do you think she will do about it" asked Ami

"Well she should do nothing if she is still following her mandate" said Hotaru

"Since I would think this would be a better timeline than before" she said

"Alright" said Ami

"I will tell Minako to keep an eye out for her" she said

Hotaru nodded her head as Ami left.


End file.
